The Magical Adventure
by ShortassShota
Summary: Enjoy this pretty much probably cliche story


The Begining

Gwen and Edward were by Lauren's side. Gwen was a short skinny girl with girl with black hair. Edward had blonde hair and was a know it all. They all needed to hold our weapons close. Gwen and Lauren were each weilding large, sturdy bows with steel-tipped arrows, while Eward carried a long sword made of pure obsidian. Gwen whispered to Lauren, "Lauren, are you sure this place is safe tostay for the night?" "Yes I'm sure, plus one of us will stay on watch." Lauren replied. "I'll do the first watch." offered Edward. Gwen and Lauren went and set the tent. THey started the fire. "Why do you think the FBI wants us kids to keep going on these missions?" Gwen asked. "Well they did say we would either help them with this or they would experiment on our magical powers and why we have them." Lauren replied. Lauren knew that if she told her companions about her powers they would flip. Originally they were planning to go to The Elfish Gardens to find a power known as the Plutonium, It's the only thing that could bring peace or destruction to their world. It was located in the most dangerous magical realm The Dark Cloud also known as Black. It is said that most fearsome creatures live there. Before Lauren could finish thinking on how to tell Gwen that the were going back, Edward ran screaming, "THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY BACK!" Even though Gwen and Lauren were both afraid of spider's they started laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe. The FBI didn't tell the others but Lauren was in charge of the group. Lauren was the youngest of the group' but the didn't know about her powers. She was the most powerful and could live forever. So instead of stressing herself with a choice to make in less than a year for the next person she would give her immortality to she decided to say, "Gwen do you think we could live a normal life?" Gwen answered softly,"Well the thing is I wish that we could do that but we can't. No matter what we will never be normal ." She started getting louder " I mean e can do things nobody else can do so I don't think so. Anyways it was a lond day we should sleep." "I guess your right night Gwen." Lauren muttered so Gwen wouldnt hear. "I hope tomorrow won't ruin our friendship." And the day was over. Lauren couldn't sleep though. She had to think about what to do. She couldn't ask her friends obviously because the would be jealuos of her powers. She didn't want that. When Lauren saw that Gwen and Edward were both asleep, She crept out into the forest and decided to use one of her many powers. Lauren opened her hand and the future was there. She could either travel into it or see it. But since it was almost morining Lauren decided it was time to look at Gwen and Edward's fate. Gwen could control light and air and was still learning how. But the future held that she would understand how to use it. Edward knew how to use fire or anything hot for that matter. He would also master it. Gwen and Edward were twins and had equal powers which scared her but Lauren didn't know why. But there was something else in the palm of Lauren's hand but she couldn't see it because it was part of her fate. She began to close her hand as soon as she heard footsteps. "Lauren what in the world are you doing outside this late." Edward asked. "Well you see, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you so I came here." Lauren replied. Gwen looked at her and said, "Lauren why don't you ever use your powers? Do you even have any?" So even thogh Lauren was mad at them for not believing her she took out some water and splashed a tree. Then befre the twins could be in awe I pointed at an animal amd it was gone. Dead. So before Lauen could yell at them she teleported not even caring if they saw. Soon enoughI saw them sprinting back to me and Gwen said,"I'm sorry that I thought you didn't have powers." It's ok now let's teleport to the Fairy Realm and here's your apple pie." "How.." Gwen started but Lauren cut her off. "I can read minds."

Once we got to the Fairy Realm I went to visit my friend Storm or Storm the Fairy. When Lauren walked in she was just finished talking to Queen Candy since they formed an alliance and were trading commodities. Once she left Storm ran up to her and said, "Oh my goodness Lauren look at your long beautiful hair and look at how skinny you are and..." Lauren started to say,"Yes, thank you Storm." Lauren didn't only come to her house for directions to Black but also because she was tired. When you travel through realms it's like a human sprinting around the world as fast as they can. All the are on the other of the universe making it harder to travel. So to make sure Storm wouldn't keep rambling, Lauern decided to go to the washroom. Lauren knew that she and Storm were pratically best friends but she just talked way too much. Lauren felt bad thinking like this but she was on my sometimes. But the thing she was about to do was even meaner. Lauren went up to the twins and said,"Can you guys please wait outside for me?" Gwen looked like she was going to cry but replied,"Alright see you soon." Once they closed the door Lauren turned to Storm ans whispered,"How do I get to Black?" Lauren asked. The next thing she knew Storm was screaming at the top of her lungs,"YOUR GOING TO B..."before she could say the final word Lauren put her hand over Storm's mouth and said,"I need to get the Plutonium Crystal and they think it's in Elfish Gardens." She looked petrified but answered in a whisper,"To get to Black and the Plutonium Crystal you must go through all the realms and all the monsters within. You also can't just teleport to Black, you musr go through all the realms then find the Black portal. Then you have to past Madame Dede who guards the Plutonium Crystal. You should also know she is not the only one protecting it so is her husband Four eye and if that wasn't enough all the fearsome monsters gather there every evening and protect it. Dede is from Black and is the Queen of it. Some people call Dark Dede." She slowly continued,"Every magical creature is scared of her." Lauren answered,"I know I'm not afraid of her, I can do things that she can't and I just feel like I know her!" Storm answered once again like it was obvious and Lauren should know this,"She You do know her, she was the bully in your dreams. She hates you to gain your um."She stopped and said,"Well it was nice seeing you bye!" Lauren went outside to see Gwen and Edward about to use their powers on each other. Lauren ran to them as quickly as she could. "NO" Lauren yelled. She opened her hand to collect the twins' powers before they used them on each other. Lauren began yelling withot even knowing," What were you guys thinking you guys alsmost killed each other!" They were more in awe of me taking their powers than anything else. Gwen's mouth looked like it would touch the ground and you should a Edward's face he looked like a mixture of baffled and petrified. But soon enough Edward had to say, "Give us back our powers!" Lauren mader sure to look serious and said, "If you want them back you must make a blood oath." Gwen not knowing what that was said, "What the heck is that?" Edward being a know it all said, "Well of course it is an oath were if you were to break it you die so it makes it so you really don't want to do it." he answered. "Correct but..." before Lauren could finish, Edward continued on, "You need someone to do it and they need to have super magical powers which none of do..." He started to slow down and I began to walk backward slowly hoping they didn't notive but I was late and Gwen started speaking in an angered tone, "How could you! I thought we were best friends! best friends don't keep secrets!" "Why didn't you tell us you were the most powerful person in the universe (besides God of course), I caan't even look at you! JUST DO THE STUPID OATH!" So whithiut wasting more time Lauren told them to hold their hands and conmect their thought's hers. In her head she thought, "If either of you use your powers against eachother you will both de. If you agree you will get your powers back." When magical beings perform the oath they are almost unconcious but more in a deep sleep. Lauren felt guilty becuase she put a spell on them to forget the fact that she lied. She shouldn't of but but she had to or Gwen wouldn't be her friend anymore. So insted CGwen asked, "What is the point of us using our powers if you have every single power? There's no point is there?" auren answered' "I cannot use all my powers all the time and there might be a situation where I cannot help and you must use your powers." "Come with me we need to create a porta. I know I don't need it but would you like to help me create the portal to the Hair Realm?" She asked. Gwen answered, "No that's okay I was never really good at creating portals." Edward's reply was,"Sister it is quite simple tp create a portal you must either have three people or someone really powerful." He pointed at Lauren and continued"I can make one with your help but.." Gwen interupted'" Yeah, you're super smart." She said sarcastically. Lauren began to create the portal. Each realm had a different sign this realm's was hair. She cut off a bit of she and her friend's hair and threw them into the stream. Lauren began to to say to both of them, " You may not use your magic in front of the queen understand?" They said together, "Yes" and we walked through. As they began to enter the realm, Lauren knew something was wrong. She could sense it. Lauren thught she couldn't tell the pthers or it would worry them. She knew some creature was here and it was bad news. The other weren't prepared enough to fight. Y9es' she had taught them some basic thing but they just weren't ready. As they walked out of the portal, Lauren felt dizzy. She was falling and then it happened. She had collapsed and passed out. She could hear and think but she couldn't open her eye or walk She had never made a portal to another realm always through earth so she could get from one country to another. She could hear Gwen talking saying, " We must bring her to Queen Virasat or she'll have no chance." Edward sounded stren and said, " Why can't we just cure her?" Gwen gave him a look of anger and they kept walking. They had gotten to the entrance of the queen's castle. Lauren had forgotten to warn them not to randomly enter her kingdom without a reason. But they did have a reason! As the walked into the castle both carrying Lauren they looked around as if this was the coolest thing they have ever seen. But the truth was that this wasn't cool for Lauren. She had the gift of prphecy she had it to. Whenever she dreamed she could see the future. Lauren's mother also had the gift of prophecy. As the two approached Thy Royal Virasat's throne they bowed. Viratit with her beautifully long locks and dashing features beagan to speak, " So I see your friend Lauren has fallen unconscious" Gwen began to fumble with her words, "Hhhhhhow did" "I know her name?" finished the queen. "Well your friend and I both share the gift of prophecy." Gwen replied with a petrified look, "Excuse me?" Virasat said, "We have connected minds through dreams that tell us the future." Gwen and Edward looked agitated Edward replied, "Oh great another thing she didn't tell us!" Virasat began sternly, "She has good reasons not to tell you. But do you want to heal her or not!" Gwen replied. "Our apologies please continue to heal her." The Queen nodded and continued.


End file.
